


Love is Love

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hate Crimes, Orlando shooting, Pride, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy spend the day together after hearing the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am just so tired of these things happening. I can't even express it.

His computer reads the news to him and he wants to throw it off the table like the time he did when Fisk made his speech. But he doesn't, because being a vigilante doesn't pay well enough to keep replacing laptops.

Instead he digs his nails into his palms until he could smell the blood.

 

He wants to take to the streets, beat criminals bloody like it could right the wrong in the world somehow, like blood could make up for blood, but he knows it won't.

And it's morning, light out, and he can't be that reckless.

 

So instead he picks up the phone and dials the first number on his speed dial.

 

Foggy picks up after the second ring.

“Matt?”

“Yeah. I'm sorry, I don't... I don't know what time it is,” he admits. “But, I heard the news, and I'm... I don't know. I wanted to talk to you. I know it's irrational, but I wanted to make sure you're okay.”

“Yeah. No, it's fine. I saw it too. It's... Jesus it's awful. I called into work, I couldn't do it today. Come over. I don't... I don't think either of us should be alone.”

“Yeah,” Matt agrees. “I'll come. Thanks.”

 

He bandages his hands before he leaves home, cleaning the wounds with alcohol so he can relish the burn, feeling like he somehow deserved it. Because he is always guilty about something, so why not this. Why not this.

 

The walk to Foggy's doesn't take long, and Matt is on autopilot the whole way. He's thinking of phone calls to loved ones, hospitals overrun with the wounded. He's thinking of people who aren't allowed to donate blood because of who they love, unable to help those in need. He's thinking of panic and fear and hatred all running rampant because of what one person did.

 

Foggy hugs him as soon as he gets there. God, Matt missed him so much.

“It's Pride month,” Foggy says into his shoulder. “It's Pride month and they... massacred those people.”

Matt leans back. “Yeah.”

 

They both make their way to the couch and collapse, already so tired in the morning from hearing the news.

 

“I hate this,” Matt says.

Foggy agrees. “I am so tired of hearing about mass shootings, tired of Obama making addresses where he talks about the need for gun laws and nothing happens. I am sick of people being persecuted for holding hands or wanting to use the bathroom they identify with or wanting to get married. I am exhausted from all this hate.”

“I know.”

“And they're going to use this as more fuel for Islamophobia, use it to persecute more people, when this was a hate crime. He attacked a gay club during Pride. This was... Jesus Matt. I can't do this anymore.”

“I know,” Matt says. “I know. The first thing I wanted to do was put on the mask. I wanted to hurt someone for what had happened. But I can't fix things that way. There's no fixing this. I'm sick of people not being able to hold hands. I'm tired of children being told it's just a phase. I'm tired of boys will be boys and rape culture and I am sick and tired of all this hate. It's exhausting.”

Foggy nods. “Is Pride going to be safe? How many more things like this are going to happen? When we go to Pride this year, are there going to be police lining the crowd, will we need to be afraid for our safety?”

Matt shrugs, shifts on the couch, lets his arm press against Foggy's to reassure them both.

“We need... gun laws, and we need to stop this institutionalized homophobia and transphobia and all the other phobias that make queer people afraid to walk down the street. We need change,” he says desperately.

“Yeah,” Matt says, clinging to Foggy like he's the only thing keeping him afloat in this sea of hated. Foggy has always been, and will always be, a beacon of hope for him. And it's hard for Matt to be with him like this, so broken and discouraged, not when he's always been the optimistic one. But Matt has something Foggy doesn't. He has training and a heart hardened by years of being abandoned and lost. He has a thick skin that Foggy has the luxury of never needing to develop.

 

Because it hurts Matt too, and it makes him think there may never be hope in the world again, but he's faced days just as dark and made it out the other side, so he needs to believe that things will get better. For all of them.

 

That day they watch movies and eat ice cream topped with whiskey until they cry. They watch Pride and The Way He Looks and Carol. Foggy narrates like he used to and Matt curls into his side and is thankful for small things, like days off and movies with happy endings where queer people get to live. He's thankful for Foggy and for friends who understand what it means to feel an attack radiate from a city thousands of miles away to strike close to home.

 

Foggy falls asleep after dinner, worn from crying, and Matt feels the same way, empty with salt tracks down his face. The anger is less, replaced by nothingness.

 

He heads home, but not before he double checks that Foggy's doors are locked, that he is safe.

 

He checks the news, tightens his fists at the updated death counts, ignores the comment section because he's done that before and knows it won't go well.

 

And later that night, when Matt suits up, puts on his mask and crosses himself before he steps off the roof, he heads towards the nearest gay bar to stand watch on the roof, to make sure that there will be no more hate tonight. Only love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Foggy is definitely bi, okay, and Matt is probably bi/demi/I hc him as ace but I'm just projecting.


End file.
